


Honey, You're Home

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic!Crowley/Bobby. Crowley makes Bobby dinner because he knows Bobby can't cook to save his own life</p><p>For SRS 2012: Bonus Round 0.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, You're Home

Each burner on the stove was full. One was boiling water, the other simmering a creamy French sauce. The two in front were sautéing vegetables, slowly cooking them in butter. Lifting a wooden spoon from the saucepan, Crowley brought it to his lips, blowing softly over the surface before tasting its contents. The corners of his lips curled up into a pleased grin.

Just then, the sound of the front door opening broke the demon's concentration and made him almost drop the spoon onto the floor. Luckily, he had swept and mopped the plain white tile before he began cooking, in the event that such a catastrophe would arise, at least the utensils wouldn't collect the dust and grime from Bobby's lack of knowing how to keep a clean house.

"Honey, you're home." He chuckled, setting the spoon down safely at the side of the stove. Crowley turned off two of the burners and tilted his head at the man sauntering into the kitchen.

"Don't call me that." Bobby took the cap from his head and wrung it in his hands. 

Crowley lifted a brow. "Someone's had a rough day." 

"You better not be thinkin' I wanna talk about it." 

He leaned over the stove, peering into the pots and pans steaming with delicious smelling food. Bobby began reaching for the spoon on the side of the counter, but Crowley butted forward, snatching the utensil from his fingers, his expression quickly changing to a frown.

"What in the devil's name do you think you're doing, Robert?"

Bobby stared at him incredulously.

"I was just gonna stir it, that's all. You don't have to bite my head off."

Crowley rolled his eyes and set the spoon down emphatically in the exact spot he had last placed it. "You are not touching this meal. Not one bit of it."

The hunter scoffed. "And why is that?"

"You'll ruin it." He said straightforwardly.

Sighing, Bobby slumped down into a chair at the kitchen table, glaring at the demon's back turned to him as he continued preparing the meal.

"I'm not that bad of a cook..."

A laugh echoed from Crowley's throat. "Please tell me you're joking." He reached for an opened bottle of cooking wine and splashed a bit in the saucepan.

"I can make..." Bobby bit down on his bottom lip and grumbled. "Toast."

The demon burst into a fit of laughter, turning off another burner and then adding a few spices into both vegetable pans. The aroma was filling the air so sweetly, even Crowley's stomach was growling.

"You burn toast, Robert."

"Do not!" Bobby folded his arms at his chest, leaning back in his chair. He averted his eyes away from Crowley's backside and dropped them to the floor. "Did you clean my floor?"

Another chuckle erupted from the demon and he carried the big pot of water and pasta over to the sink, carefully dumping it into a metal strainer. "Someone had to."

"I never told you you could clean my stuff and go through my kitchen."

The hunter was cut off because just then, Crowley turned to face him with his hands holding a large plate of broccoli and mushroom linguine alfredo.

"Oh shut up and eat your dinner."

Bobby stared at the plate with wide eyes. It looked...heavenly. And it smelled even better.

"Go on, it's not poisoned." Crowley smirked, handing him a fork.

"I ain't too sure I can trust you on that one. But I'll take my chances." Plunging the fork into the pile of pasta, Bobby swirled it around and brought the forkful to his mouth. He chewed slowly, his features gradually relaxing and his eyes growing wide. Once he swallowed, he raised his gaze to the demon standing over him, watching with the most smug, satisfied expression on his face.

"This is friggin' delicious."

Crowley winked and turned to the stove to serve himself some of his own creation. He began to hum an old Scottish tune before joining Bobby at the table and enjoying a fresh cooked, unburnt, meal.


End file.
